The Lost Joker
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: So there's a new girl in town, and she's stirring things up a bit amongst the Guardians and Easter. She'll find herself slowly becoming closer to the strangest of people, and opening up when she never wanted to. Sorry, I'm not good at the whole summary.
1. And the Stage Was Set

**A/N: So this is my new story. I already have about seven chapters typed up, so I hope you like it. I personally think it's rather bland, but you never know what others will think!**

* * *

The school was especially noisy today for some odd reason. Kids were all over the place, still reuniting with friends even though it was the third day of school. However, the class suddenly grew silent when the door slipped open. Whispers were soon heard all over. Young Amu looked up from her seat, her eyes slowly widening as she spotted the cause. "She's so...so...pretty..." Amu couldn't help but whisper.

A girl with long silver hair stood in the doorway, leaning against it's frame. She had bangs that covered one of her lilac colored eyes. Her stare was cool, and calm. The way she appeared seemed sort of like Amu, with her "cool and spicy" attitude.

"Is this the sixth grade class room." she said, her tone even intimidating the guys in the room, but that didn't stop them from swooning over her. Her uniform was altered, making her look like she had just popped out of some fashion magazine.

She wore what seemed to be fishnet stockings under her school skirt, and on her feet were black combat boots that fit rather nicely. Multiple black chains were drooped around her skirt. Her tie was red just like all the others, but hers had black stitching in the form of a spider web on the end. Her black coat was a bit more form fitting than Amu's, but maybe it was because she was built differently. Around her neck rested a black choker trimmed in black lace, and in the middle rested a rather expensive looking diamond in the shape of a heart. Her white blouse and jacket were folded up slightly, revealing her spiky bracelet, various other chain like bracelets and her beautifully polished black nails. Her eyelashes were thick, which made her beautiful eyes stand out even more. In her long silky straight silver hair was a delicately placed rhinestone spider barrette.

Before anyone else could even think of what to say with such a simple answer, her pale pink lips curved into a smirk as she turned around. "Guess not..." they could all hear her mutter. Her long hair swayed behind her as she she closed the door, leaving the class in utter shock.

"She's amazing!" the boys began to swoon instantly. The girls all sighed at the boy's actions, but couldn't help but whisper about how cool she was. All young Amu could think of, was who she was, and what was she doing here.

The way the sixth grade class reacted to her wasnt much different. The guys all swooned, while the girls whispered about how she was dressed, admiring her. All but one young sixth grader. Kukai Soma just starred at her hopelessly being drawn in by her appearance.

The teacher instructed her to the open seat next to Kukai and she gave a nod, walking over to the seat and sitting down. Kukai couldnt help but nervously glance over at her, his heart pounding. As she causally tucked her bangs behind her ear, she caught sight of Kukai and looked over at him. Her pale purple eyes fluttered curiously beneath thick eyelashes as she looked over at him, placing her head in the palms of her hands causing her long hair to gently fall over shoulders like silk curtains. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

His face instantly went red as he shook his head. "No! Uh, sorry for starring." he whispered, although his eyes were still fixed on her. Her pale lips once again curved into a smirk, as she offered her delicate hand for a formal shake. "No problem, my name is Luna."

"Lu...na..." he whispered, shaking her hand. That sudden form of contact seemed to zap him back into reality. He began to laugh, using his free hand to rub the back of his head in a nervous manner. She gently slipped her hand away, and he took that as the chance to introduce himself. "The name is Kukai, nice to meet ya Luna." he said, giving a thumbs up.

She giggled, and suddenly he was pulled back into that daze-like state. Her giggle was so, sweet. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you." she whispered before situating herself and focusing on other things.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly. Soon the guardians were gathered in the garden, all but young Amu Hinamori. However, she soon dashed in, panting from all the running. She had only just joined the guardians and still wasn't used to it.

"Guys! Have you seen the new girl? She's super beautiful, cool, and calm! She's like-" she suddenly stopped spotting the very girl she spoke of sitting by Kukai. Amu's face immediately went red, as she began to sulk off to her seat, completely embarrassed. Kukai burst into fits of laughter, while everyone else seemed to try and contain their own laughter.

"Amu, I see you've taken some sort of interest in me." she said rather calmly, flicking the hair out of her eyes.

Amu tried to regain her stubborn nature, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Luna only smirked, as two small heads popped up on her shoulders.

"Luna has that effect all the time, it's her nature." they both piped up in unison.

Amu appeared shocked. "You have two guardian characters?" she whispered.

"Three." Luna said rather bluntly.

"THREE!" Amu exclaimed, looking around for the other one.

Luna gently placed the two guardian characters on the table as the introduced themselves. "I'm Sini." the first one said, giving a slight bow. Her jet black hair was almost as long as her little body. She had bright red eyes that stood out against her pale skin. On her small neck seemed to be a spider web tattoo that wrapped around her tiny body. On her back were what seemed to be wings that resembled an angel's but only black. She wore a small black dressed that had a gray bow wrapped around her waist.

The next one stepped up, and gave a small smile. "My name is Lei." Her voice was rather sweet, however she looked like she just came out of a haunted house. Her dark blue hair was long as well, but hers was tied up in two high pigtails. By each pony tail a skull hair clip was placed. Bandages were wrapped around her body, but they seemed to belong more so than being injured. She wore a black skirt, with chains dropping down the side, a gray shirt, and a black spiked collar around her tiny neck. On her back seemed to be crossed bones, which seemed slightly horrific. Despite her rather scary appearance for such a small thing, she had glistening gray eyes that made her look rather sweet and kind.

The other guardians began to introduce themselves, while Amu continued to look around for the third one. Luna seemed to notice this and gave what seemed to be a small smile. "Nura, the third one. I'm assuming you are looking for her?" she said. Amu gave an embarrassed nod, then nervously placed her hands in her lap. "Nura doesn't like coming out during the day, at least not in front of people she doesn't know, unless it is for a character transformation." Luna said, slipping a dark purple egg with an odd gray detailing on it out of her bag. She held it carefully in her hands as the group seemed to crowd around. It cracked open just slightly, revealing two bright purple eyes before it closed again.

"Nura..." both Lei and Sini whispered, wrapping their small arms around the egg the best they could. They carried the egg back into Luna's bag, as they both sighed.

Nadeshiko and Yaya giggled, in awe at the cuteness. "So I think it's settled, we obviously need Luna as a guardian." Kukai said, raising his fist in the air. The others agreed, all but Amu.

"But...she has three guardian characters as well as me. Which means she deserves the Humpty lock as much as I do." Amu whispered. Suddenly everyone seemed to be in the same state as her.

Luna stood up from her seat, throwing her bag over her shoulder in the same cool, intimidating way Amu did, only her posture seemed more natural. Lei and Sini sat on her shoulders, as she walked down the few steps. She glanced over her shoulder, a smirk once again on her pale pink lips. "I guess we'll just have to see who deserves it, right, Amu Hinamori?" she said, giving a wink before walking out. Her steps were calm, and poised. Her knees never buckled, nor did her steps waver. As her silky hair shined in the light and swayed behind her, Amu had an awful feeling in her throat. The way she acted was truly her personality, she wasn't putting on a fake character like Amu did. This only made Amu even more worried.

"Amu..." Ran and Miki whispered, rather worried for their owner. Not only did Luna have three guardian characters, but all three of hers had already hatched. Amu looked down at the green egg in her bag and sighed, suddenly feeling out of place.

"Well then, should we get started." Tadase said, attempting to clear the tension in the room. The others agreed, while starting to work. Amu began to stare off into the direction Luna walked. Ran and Miki looked up at her with worried eyes then looked at each other. The strange new girl had made such an impact on everyone just as she had her first day. Would she slowly start to lose the friends she had made these past few days...to her.

* * *

**Please Review! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. In Every Deck of Cards

**A/N: Earlier I forgot to mention that I in no way shape or form own Shugo Chara! So yeah on to the second chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, a group of boys gathered around Luna in class. She merely crossed one leg over the other, flicked her hair out of the way, folded her arms over her chest, and smirked. "Boys please..." she said, then suddenly noticed Kukai off to the side looking away with a look of loneliness. Her smirk faded, as she stood up from her desk and walked over to him, firmly placing her hands on his desk. "Kukai...is something wrong?"

He looked at her in shock, shaking his head slowly. "N-No Luna." he stuttered out, surprised that she actually took the time to ask when she was practically being worshiped by all the guys in the class.

She smiled, her eyes glistening under the lights. Kukai was completely in awe. "Good, then put on that smile of yours I hear all the girls love." she said, giving a wink. His cheeks turned the slightest shade of red as he smiled, giving a laugh.

Lunch quickly rolled around, and once again boys swarmed around Luna, asking if she wanted to share lunch with them. She stood up from her desk rather calmly, placing her hands on her hips. She picked up her own lunch and slithered her way out if the group without a word. She stood in front of Kukai's desk, as he looked up at her, his arms crossed over his chest. He cocked one eyebrow, curiously eyeing her. Lei and Sini popped up on her shoulders and Daichi popped up on Kukai's.

"Leilani would like to share her lunch with you, Kukai." Sini said, her arms crossed over her small body.

"Both of you, meaning you too Daichi." Lei finished, giggling. She was obviously the more cheerful one out of the two, despite her appearance. They both were rather horrific looking, but Lei certainly looked like she was the Spawn of Halloween.

Luna placed her boxed lunch on his desk, unwrapping it to reveal a wonderful assortment of food. Daichi's mouth began to water, along with Kukai's. "It looks wonderful..." Kukai whispered, but then shook his head and sighed. "But it's your lunch Luna, I can't-"

He was interrupted when she stuffed a dumpling in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, his eyes glistened with delight. "It's so good!" he exclaimed. Luna gave a giggle, placing her hand over her mouth as if she wanted to hide it. The other boys in the room were filled with jealousy, but had no choice but to back down for now. Luna handed Daichi a small piece of Tempura and once he bit into it, he instantly appeared to be in love. "Kukai is right, this is so delicious!" Leilani gently placed a kiss against his small forehead and gave a small smile. His face went as red as a tomato as he instantly hid behind Kukai. Both Kukai and Luna shared a laugh, while Lei and Sini began snacking on a piece of tempura.

Before the two knew it, lunch was over as well as the whole schoolday. Kukai separated Luna from her boy fans by grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "We've got a meeting to get to..." he said with a smirk.

Once inside the garden, he let go of her hand. The others looked at the two, clearly wondering why they were late. "Hey hey hey now, don't look at me like that." Kukai said, raising his hands in defense. " You try prying her from her obsessed boy fans and see if-"

"Luna.." both Sini and Lei whispered, interrupting Kakai. The group all looked toward her, as Luna stared out of the door. "An X Egg..." Luna whispered.

The group gasped, just as they spotted the X egg flying by outside. "Luna!" Lei shouted. Luna nodded, closing her eyes. "My heart...unlock." she whispered, when a sudden bright light shot out of her body. When the light died down, Luna was wearing a rather short black dress, her legs were wrapped in bandages as well as her arms, her silver hair was in two pig tails, skulls placed by each one. The choker around her neck was still there, and the diamond looking heart began to glow.

"Whoa...a character transformation." Kukai whispered. Luna looked at him and giggled, raising one of her hands. "Bone Scythe." With those two words a rather odd looking weapon appeared in her hands. It had a long rod like body that seemed to be made out of bones, the top seemed to be the skull of some animal with horns, and placed rather well was a shiny steel blade that was in the shape of a Scythe.

Soon Amu transformed as well into Amulet heart and the group was off. Amu and Luna led the group. Amu occasionally glanced over at Luna, admiring her transformation. Her eyes slowly drifted over toward the Scythe in her hands. Luna glanced over, smirking at her, revealing a set of rather sharp looking fangs.

"Do you think I'll bite or something." she asked. Just before Amu could respond, the X egg appeared before them. It soon hatched and turned into an X character.

"Luna!" Lei shouted from inside her. Luna nodded, twirling the Scythe in her hands, maneuvering it around her body. It soon began to build up an odd black glow. "Dusk dance..." she whispered. She released it and it flew around the character, freezing it in it's place.

Before the others had a chance to react, the scythe returned to Luna's firm grip and she closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened, they were fixed on the X character.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, the scythe vanished and the heart shaped diamond around her neck began to glow. "Open...Heart..." she whispered, a ray of light shooting out from her necklace. The X on the character cracked, revealing it's true self. The guardian character thanked her, just as it was incased in its egg.

When Luna turned back to the group, their mouths were wide open in shock. Amu was practically twitching. She changed back to her normal self, landing perfectly on her feet, her silver hair cascading over her shoulders in a swift movement as it was released from her former pigtails.

"H-How could you, b-but t-that's my..."

"In every stack of cards, there are two Jokers..." Luna interrupted, then gave a wink. "I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that I do not need nor want the Humpty lock." she said, then turned away from them, waving over her shoulder. "See ya..." she called out.

"In every deck of cards...there are two jokers...?" Amy whispered, starring off at Luna as she walked off.


	3. When the New Joker Met the Cat

**A/N: So once again I do not own Shugo Chara such and such! Oh! Also, I am not perfect, so I am sorry if there is some...typos. **

* * *

_In every deck of cards there are two jokers. In ever child there is their heart's egg. In every egg there is a guardian character. In every guardian character there is a chance that it may become an X character or disappear completely..._

These thoughts began to haunt Amu. The other day they all went out to visit Tadase. Su, her third guardian character, had hatched and helped make sweets for the visit. Ikuto, that weird cat had showed up again, but he didn't stay long. The only thing that seemed odd is that Luna didn't show up to visit Tadase. Everyone seemed worried, but Kukai seemed exceptionally worried. What worried them even more is that she didn't appear for several days. She even missed Kukai's soccer game which seemed to make him really devastated.

All the boys in the sixth grade class, anxiously starred at the door in the morning at school the next day. Even Kukai nervously looked at the door, hoping she would walk through. Suddenly, the door slid open, and a breeze of sliver hair slipped in along with Luna. She was instantly swarmed, but Kukai grew irritated and shoved them all out of the way.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked down at Luna. "Where were you..." he muttered, looking away from her gaze. "You missed the game you know...no one could get in contact with you!"

Soon he heard whimpering, and glanced back down at her. Her eyes were glazing over with tears as she gripped the edge of his shirt. "L-Luna..." he whispered.

The guys in the room began to swoon over how cute Luna looked. "Kukai..." she whispered, her grip tightening. A few tears ran down her cheek, and she wiped them away with her free hand.

"Luna...what's wrong..." he whispered. Luna parted her lips to speak, but the words couldn't come out. She couldn't say it. Both Lei and Sini shamefully flew over to Kukai, their own eyes swelling with tears.

"He's gone..." Sini whispered, wiping her own eyes.

"Who's gone?" Kukai asked.

The two guardian characters looked at each other then looked at Luna who was wiping her eyes and looking away. "Her brother..." they said in unison.

Kukai's eyes widened in shock, as he quickly pulled her into his embrace. "Luna, how did he...how did he die?" he whispered. Now it was the girls in the class who were swooning over how romantic the scene looked. He could feel her heartbeat quicken, but soon she pulled away. Once again wiping her eyes, she took off in a full on run. "Wait! Luna!" he called out. He then sighed, punching a nearby wall, and then banging his head against it.

"Kukai...Luna's little brother isn't dead...that we know of. He was kidnapped..." Lei whispered. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened yet again. In a split second he was off running after her. "Damn..." he muttered while running.

Lei somehow found her way to the roof of the school, collapsing and breaking out into tears.

"What are you crying for?"

That voice broke her tears. She looked up, spotting a dark haired boy kneeling in front of her. "Who are you..." she whispered. He placed a warm hand on her cheek, running his thumb against her skin. "I came here sensing the Humpty lock, and instead I find a cute crying girl. Why Is that?" he whispered.

She instantly slapped his hand away, her eyes narrowing to a glare. "You never answered my question..." she muttered, flicking the hair from her eyes.

He smirked, gently taking a lock of her silver hair in his hand, running it between his fingers. "And you never answered mine." he responded.

She sighed, tilting her head slightly so her hair slipped from his grip. "If you must know-"

"Ikuto!"

A small cat-like looking guardian character pounced on his head. Luna inched forward, lilac eyes flickering with curiosity beneath thick eyelashes. "Ikuto, is that your name?" she whispered, slightly tilting her head in the other direction causing her bangs to fall in her eyes. Ikuto nodded, gently brushing the hair from her eyes and giving a smile that would usually make any girl swoon, but not Luna.

"Nya! She's so cute!" the cat like guardian exclaimed, brushing against her cheek.

Ikuto flicked him on the head and sighed, "Yoru please use your manners." he muttered.

Yoru rubbed his head, while resting in Luna's palm. "How cute." she whispered, a faint smile visible on her pale pink lips.

"Luna!"

Her head whipped around, spotting Kukai leaning over with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. "Kukai, you ran after me?" she whispered, her facial expression rather blank although there was the faintest tint of pink to her cheeks. Suddenly, the other guardians appeared behind him, and immediately Tadase seemed to get defensive.

"Ikuto..." he muttered, just about to use his holy crown attack. Both Lei and Sini flew over to me just in time to character change, blocking his attack with her bone scythe.

"Luna, I don't know what he's said to you, but he isn't on our side!" Kukai yelled, clearly upset that she was protecting him. Luna didn't respond. She only took a defensive stance, holding the scythe out in front of her with a firm grip.

"Why are you protecting me anyway, little one." Ikuto whispered. Her lilac eyes narrowed to a glare as a breeze began to kick in.

"Does it matter, and don't call me little." she muttered. Kukai was oddly starring at the two. The breeze from being up so high caused Luna's hair to blow wildly, strands of her silver hair caressing her face softly. Her skirt also blew frantically, but her stance never wavered.

"Kukai, what are you looking at?" Daichi whispered.

Kukai's face immediately went red as he frantically attempted to pull himself together. "N-Nothing!" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ikuto, we should go!" Yoru mumbled, and Ikuto gave a nod. He reached out to touch Luna, but Tadase glared and at this point he didn't feel like causing too much conflict. He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and jumping off the roof. A distinct high-pitched noise caught Luna's attention, and she turned around, walking over to the edge of the roof. She bent down, picking up a crystal-like looking key. "I...ku...to..." she whispered, stuffing the key in her pocket and looking out over the edge.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she slowly turned her head to see Kukai. She then turned some more, noticing they were the only ones on the roof. "Where are the others..." she whispered.

"School is over Luna, I told them they should go to the garden." Kukai whispered. He casually took her hand in his own, causing Daichi, Sini, and Lei to gasp.

Luna's lilac eyes gazed up into his, causing him to blush. "L-Luna..." he whispered. He couldn't seem to get his words out, but somehow he found himself drifting closer to her. Luna's stare became rather blank, as the faintest tint of pink became apparent on her cheeks.

"K-Kukai..." she whispered, as if that would stop this moment. They were merely inches apart now. Suddenly, something smacked Kukai on the head, and the two were separated.

"No Kukai! You can't kiss Luna!" Lei shouted, waving her tiny arms in the air. Kukai's face went completely red. Was he really about to kiss Luna? His gaze drifted over to her again, watching as her skirted fluttered in the wind along with her shining silver hair, the way her hands balled into fist at her sides, and the way her eyes were narrowed to a harsh glare as she looked away even though the apples of her cheeks were pink.

"I-I wasn't going to kiss her, I was just going to hug her." Kukai said, giving a laugh. Luna's hair flew behind her in one swift motion as she turned and walked toward the stairs.

"Please...Kukai...don't ever try and kiss me.." she said, looking over her shoulder. At that moment, the look in her eyes was very clear. Never before had he seen such a distant, depressed look before. Just then, he swore he saw a glistening tear run down her cheek. Out of instinct, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Luckily, she didn't resist. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt. She wouldnt cry! She couldn't cry!

"Kukai...let's go, please..." she whispered. He felt the warmth of her hand in his and immediately blushed. He was shocked that she grabbed his hand.

"Right." he said, leading her down the stairs. He glanced back at her, seeing her merely stare at the ground as they walked.

"Eric..." she whispered, her hand beginning to tense up. Kukai stopped, starring down at the floor. Did she have a boyfriend? Is that why she wasn't allowed to be kissed.

"Luna..." Lei whispered, nudging her. Her free hand balled into a fist as her eyes narrowed to a glare. "How could I let this happen...why wasn't I strong enough to protect him!" she muttered.

Suddenly it was all clear to Kukai. Eric wasn't her boyfriend...it was her brother. "Luna...we'll get him back." he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave a nod, but refused to look at him. He could only smile, then continue to lead her through campus. The looks they received were rather odd, and Kukai began to wonder if there was some rumor going around. He then remembered that he was holding her hand and gulped. If anything, this would start rumors! Still, he held her hand in a reassuring manner, trying his best to ignore the looks.

"Kukai...I...wish to apologize." Luna suddenly whispered. He stopped walking, looking over at her. "I made a promise...to my brother...I wouldn't leave him for a guy...like our mother did too us." she continued. His eyes widened slightly, and soon she looked up at him. Her lilac eyes glistened and once again he felt his heart tighten.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but he quickly shook his head and smiled. "No, it's okay Luna. I understand." Kukai said. She looked at him for awhile then smiled.

"Thanks...Kukai..." she whispered.


	4. And the Cards Were Placed

**A/N: Squee! I got my first review! **

**I feel like I just won the lottery! **

**Okay anyway, here is the fourth chapter! I do not own Shugo Chara and all that, yada yada!**

* * *

It had been three days since Luna told Kukai her brother was missing, and since she found that strange looking key. Currently, she lay in her bed, holding the key above her.

"I...ku...to.." she whispered. She had no idea why the key reminded her of him, but it did.

"You rang?"

Luna instantly sat up, gripping the key in the palm of her hand. Standing near her balcony door was that strange dark haired boy from before. "She's cute even in her pajamas! Nya!" Yoru suddenly exclaimed. Luna blankly looked down at her black shirt and purple shorts. Ikuto flicked his guardian character and sighed.

"How did you get in?" Luna muttered. Ikuto smirked, walking over to her bed and in one smooth motion, placing himself on top of her. Her silver hair sprawled out against the pillows, and even though she was so close to him, she never appeared flustered. He slowly slipped his hand in hers, gently removing the key from her grip.

"You don't sound so happy to see me..." he whispered.

"Pardon me for not being excited when strangers barge into my home uninvited." she muttered, eyes now narrowing to a glare.

"Ah, so you're actually this cool. It isn't all some act like that Amu girl." he whispered. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she began to squirm under him.

"Why are you on top of me in the first place!" she said. He placed a hand under her chin, gently parting her lips and moving in. When it seemed that their lips would touch, he stopped.

"I can't get you to even blush..." he whispered. Suddenly, she became engulfed in rage.

"Do you take pride in seducing girls, freak?" Luna muttered, her eyes flashing a bright red. The heart in her choker began to glow an odd color and Ikuto smirked yet again.

"Are you character changing? So I have made you flustered...you just have another way of showing it..." he whispered, when suddenly she flipped him over so now she was pinning him down. Her hair fell over her shoulder, and landed against his chest. Ikuto's gaze became shocked, and just the smallest tint of pink was apparent on his cheeks.

Suddenly, Luna's grip on the sheets tightened. Her eyes widened and she became red in the face. Her body gave in on top of him, and her breathing became heavy. "Luna!" Sini shouted, waking up Lei. The two flew over, lifting their owner's face off of Ikuto's chest.

"It hurts...so much..." she muttered, gripping her stomach. Ikuto immediately took action, lifting her off of the bed and holding her in a bridal-style manner.

"I'll get you to a doctor!" he stated. She tried to protest, but the pain was so immense that all she could do was nod.

Ikuto jumped out of her window, running down the sidewalk for awhile before jumping on a wall. Little did he know a pair of eyes had spotted them.

"What is he doing with her?" Kukai muttered, dropping the groceries he was carrying and running after them. When he saw that Ikuto ran in the doors of a hospital, all his anger suddenly vanished and was replaced with concern. He ran in after them, and caught them just in time to see nurses rush a pale Luna off to the emergency room.

Ikuto turned around and immediately glared when he noticed Kukai. "Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?" he muttered. Kukai became enraged. "What's wrong with Luna?" he asked.

Suddenly the harsh look on Ikuto disappeared and he merely smirked, flipping the hair from his sly gaze. "I don't know. We were laying in her bed and she suddenly went out complaining about pain." he said.

"Why were you in her bed you Perv!" Kukai shouted, pulling his fist back to punch him. Ikuto stopped it with the palm of his hand, leaning in to Kukai's now red face.

"You want to be there too...dont you? You're jealous...aren't you?" Ikuto whispered.

"Shutup you creep!" Kukai muttered, pulling his hand away and stomping off toward the waiting area. Ikuto held his smirk, shaking his head and leaning against a wall.

Hours passed by and the two refused to leave, glaring at each other the whole time. A doctor came out, spotting Ikuto and walking over to him. "You must be the young man that brought Miss Nakil in? Thank you so much." he said.

Ikuto nodded, pushing himself off of the wall. "Is she okay? What was wrong?" he asked.

"Miss Nakil had been having appendix issues. She must have been ignoring the pain for quite sometime or else things wouldn't have gotten so serious." the doctor said. Ikuto couldn't help but cock an eyebrow, wondering why the girl would do such a thing. The doctor didn't seem to notice this and continued to explain. "She ignored it for so long that her appendix burst, which is the extreme pain she probably felt when you brought her in. It's a good thing you got here so quickly or else her body would have filled with blood and she would have died." he finished. Ikuto's whole facial expression seemed to change, knowing how close she was to death...and he saved her. "You must be one heck of a boyfriend." the doctor said with a smile.

"HE IS NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Kukai suddenly jumped in. His body began to fill with rage, and Ikuto restrained him, placing a hand over his mouth.

"May we see her?" Ikuto asked rather calmly. The doctor gave a nod, leading them down the hall to one of the rooms. Once letting them in, he closed the door and left the three alone. Kukai suddenly calmed down, and Ikuto decided it was okay to let him go. Luna slowly turned her head over to look at them and gave her best at a smile. "Ikuto...Kukai...what are you doing here. Its really late isn't it?" she said in a raspy voice.

Before Ikuto had a chance to say anything, Kukai seemed to burst out in anger. "Why were you ignoring the pain!" he said. Her eyes immediately narrowed to a glare, and then she turned her head away from them.

"How could you possibly understand..." she muttered. Kukai seemed to notice how wrong he was for yelling, and immediately softened up. "I did it all for Eric, all I ever did was for Eric! I couldn't let him see me weak when I was all he had left!" Tears were visible and her heart beat began to quicken.

"You could have died Luna...then what would he have..." Kukai whispered, stepping over to the hospital bed and holding her hand. She looked back over at him for a moment then to Ikuto.

"Thank you. To both of you." she whispered. Kukai managed a smile, and somehow so did Ikuto. With those last words...her eyes slowly closed and her breathing began to soften. Kukai slowly slipped his hands from hers and sighed. He was just about to thank Ikuto as well, but when he turned around he was no longer there.

"Eric..." Luna whispered in her sleep. Kukai looked back at her for a moment, giving a sympathetic smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Pretty Pretty Please Leave me your delicious reviews!**


	5. She Got Back in the Game

**A/N: SO here's the fifth chapter and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, I got my second review. Go me, and go you for reviewing! I love you...like that creepy stalker love. Kidding...**

* * *

It took a week for Luna to be able to leave the hospital for home rest, and the guardians were coming over that day to welcome her home. When they arrived at her home, they were surprised at how big it was. After knocking on the door, they stood back and waited for an answer.

Soon enough, a rather tall man with spiky black hair, glasses, and a green robe on answered the door. "Hello there...you must be.." the man paused, leaning against the frame of the door and giving a burp. "Lina's little friends."

"Lina?" Tadase spoke up. Before the man had a chance to answer, he was thrust to the side by a roundhouse kick dead on in the middle of his back. The group peered in to see Luna in a pair of black shorts and a gray cropped shirt, so that her bandaged waist and stomach was clearly visible.

"I told you not to speak father, Lina isn't my name...you drunk.." she muttered. Her hair seemed absolutely straight and silky, and moved freely with every little movement she made. Her gaze seemed rather irritated and aloof, as she welcomed in her friends. After she closed the door, she glared over at her father. "Stay downstairs..." she said in a rather commanding tone. The group was quite curious as to the relationship of Luna and her father but neither one of them said a word about it. Once they all reached her room, she sat on the edge of her bed, and looked up at them. "You guys really didn't have to come..." she said.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, Kukai was worried and talking about you non-stop!" Yaya said, throwing her hand in the air. Luna looked over at Kukai who was completely red and smiled.

"I assure you that I'm fine." Luna said softly. Just then her father burst in with a can of beer in his hand. Luna immediately stood up, her hands balling into fist.

"Luna dear, can you go pick up Eric from school." he slurred out. Kukai's eyes seemed to burst out of his head.

"We'll do it for you Luna! The doctor said you should stay home!" Yaya volunteered. Sini and Lei flew over to Luna, giving her a sympathetic look.

"No. My brother isnt at school, and he hasn't been for almost three weeks now." she said softly, her hands beginning to tremble. "But you wouldn't know that would you, you pathetic drunk man." she said, glaring at him.

Suddenly she seemed to burst out in anger. "He's been gone for three weeks now, and you haven't even noticed have you!" she yelled, punching him in his gut, and pushing him against a wall. "You're such a worthless excuse for a father, ever since mom left you I've had to pull your weight around here!" She then punched him again.

"You've been so busy drinking! You haven't even noticed your own son was gone!" she screamed, gripping the front of his robe and tossing him on the ground.

"I see..." Tadase whispered. "Sini... Lei...they weren't made from her hearts desires.I have only heard of such a situation once in my life. They were her regret...her loneliness, and Nura..."

"Nura must be her desire to protect her brother." Kukai finished. "Luna's cool and closed in personality...it's who she is because she's been forced to be that way...she trained herself that way..." despite all they said, no one dared interfere with Luna practically killing her father.

"Luna! Nya!"

A small cat like guardian flew in and sat on Luna's shoulder. The group all gasped excepted Luna. She simply picked him off of her shoulder and held him in his hands. "Yes Yoru?" she asked, blinking curiously.

"Ikuto wanted me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't take you home when you came back from the hospital!" Yoru announced. Kukai immediately became jealous. How often had that damn cat come to visit her!

"That cat acts like I care." Luna muttered under her breath.

"Ikuto knows you care. He knows you waited. Nya!" Yoru responded.

"If he knows all that, why wasn't he there to pick me up?" she muttered, glaring at the small guardian character with her piercing lilac eyes. Yoru immediately became flustered, swaying from side to side and trying to think of an excuse. Before he had the chance to answer, Luna noticed her father getting up. He pulled his hand back to slap her, but she caught his hand before he even came close. "Get out of my room...father." she said, pushing him towards the door.

After he was out, she locked the door and sighed. "You should have never come to visit. I'm so sorry this happened..." she whispered.

"Luna it's quite alright. We came to make sure you were okay, and you seem perfectly fine!" Amu finally spoke up with a smile. Luna's gaze drifted over towards her, but they suddenly widened. She ran over to the door that led to her balcony, slid it open and ran to the edge. She placed her hand on the top of the wall and jumped over. Just before she hit the ground she character changed with Lei in front of them for the second time.

She didn't bother checking to see if they ran after her, she was focused on the x egg in front of her. "Luna you shouldnt be out like this!" she heard someone yell. This sudden thrill washed over and the corners of her pale pink lips curved into a smirk. She extended her hand and her bone scythe appeared. Spinning it in her hand as if it was a baton, she used 'Dusk Dance'. The X egg froze in it's place, and Luna took a deep breath.

"Ready Lei?" she whispered.

The sudden feeling of power rushed over her and she knew Lei had her back. The bone scythe disappeared and she tapped the heart on her choker, giving a wink. "Open...Heart.." she said just as a ray of light shot out and washed over the egg. The light seemed to explode and a bright and shiny guardian character popped out.

"Thank you so much!" it squeaked.

Luna's pale lips now held a small smile as she gave a wink, her silver hair being let out of their former two ponytails. The guardian character went back inside it's heart's egg and flew off to its owner. Once again the group was left in shock, seeing as the girl before them just got out of the hospital and was running around like she was a child on a sugar rush.

Lei flew in circles around Luna, giggling all the way.

"Luna, watch out!"

She turned around just in time to hit in the stomach. She flew into a nearby wall, and fell flat on her face against the pavement. Her friends got ready to attack, but Sini and Lei stopped them. "No wait. Watch her..." Sini said, holding her arms out. They immediately stopped, eyes wide and looked at their friend. Luna pushed herself off of the ground and wiped the small speckle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She spotted her attacker, and glared at the floating group of X characters. Her eyes narrowed to a glare and her hands balled into fist. She took a defensive stance, set her goal, and ran forward. They flew forward and just before they came in contact, Luna flipped over them at an amazing height. This odd light filled the sky, and the trees around them began to blow wildly. The light was so blinding that the group had to look away until it died down. When it was gone, Kukai was the first to look up. He gasped, causing the others to look up as well and immediately their mouths dropped.

The former bandaged Luna seemed to be a totally different girl. Her hair seemed the same, but something about it seemed more deadly. Her perfectly polished black nails seemed to grow slightly longer and pointed into what seemed like claws. On her hands were fingerless black leather gloves, and on her arms were various spiked leather bracelets. She wore a short black dress that seemed to poke out towards the end, the tips in what seemed to be metal spikes. The pattern around the ends of the dress seemed to be a never ending spiderweb while the top looked as if it was a form fitting corset. On her legs were a tighter stitched fishnet stocking, and on her feet were the most stylish black leather boots.

When she opened her eyes they were a deep red, standing out against her extremely thick black eyelashes. Her lips were a perfect black and when she smiled she revealed a perfectly polished set of fangs.

"Is that...is that Sini's transformation?" Kukai whispered. Lei gave a giggle and nodded.

"That's Sini aright..." she said then looked back over to Luna. Luna smirked, her fangs clearly still visible. "Sini was the first of us to hatch...so the two of them...together...well you'll see." she said. They all looked over just in time to see a pair of beautiful black wings rip out of Luna's back.

"She's beautiful..." Kukai whispered. Lei looked over at Kukai and smiled. He had no idea of what he was about to see.

Luna took a calm step forward, her dark eyes narrowed to a glare, and she chuckled. "You going to make the first move...or should I?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. The four X characters didn't seem to respond, she flicked the hair from her eyes and continued to smirk. "Very well..." she muttered. She extended her arm, a rather huge double sided scythe appearing in seconds. The x characters screamed in fear, but before they had a chance to run, Luna already made the first swing of her weapon. When nothing happened, everyone seemed confused. The X characters began to laugh and Kukai took a step forward to defend her, but Lei hit him on the head.

"Watch..." she said, pointing towards the X characters. A rip in all humanity seemed to appear behind them, pulling them towards it like a black hole. Kukai tried to get a good luck in the hall but saw nothing but pitch black darkness. After they were sucked in the hole closed. Luna gave another swing of her weapon, and another hole appeared before her.

"Let me at least have some fun." she whispered just as ray of dark light shot out at her. She dodged it just in time, and smirked as the four X characters charged at her. Without any effort, she dodged them and flew up causing them to chase after her. They shot odd balls of black light at her, but she dodged every one of them.

"You bore me..." she muttered, swinging the double scythe and a beam of dark twisted light shot out, mixing in with the light from her choker. Her eyes once again narrowed to a glare as the X characters returned to their heart's eggs and flew it off. What seemed like a small tornado surrounded Luna and she returned to normal, immediately falling from the sky and landing perfectly on her feet. With another flip of her hair, she walked over to the group as they congratulated her.

Little did they all know a pair if emerald eyes were watching them, but mostly Luna. "She's perfect..." they whispered before walking off.


	6. When the Joker Became the Prodigy

**A/N: And here is the sixth chapter! Woo!**

**I beg you to please review. Seriously, reviews somehow give me the inspiration and devotion to type more chapters and stuff!**

* * *

After Luna's little performance two days ago, the group decided it would be best not to let her in on any X eggs so that she didn't stress the surgery she just had. She was currently in her room , making sure her door was locked. She walked over to a mirror and looked over her outfit for the day. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a Silver stud pyramid belt, a black corest, black leather fingerless gloves, her normal choker, laced up combat boots, and her normal spider hair pin. She grabbed her black mini back pack, and carefully stuffed her guardian eggs, wallet, phone, a notebook, and a pen in. She walked over to her bookcase, and pushed it in front if her door just to be on the safe side.

She then walked out to her balcony, closed the door, and jumped over the edge and landing perfectly on her feet.

"Wow! Cute girls falling from the sky!"

She stood up rather gracefully, tossing her hair behind her back, spotting Ikuto and two boys that seemed his age. What caught her attention even more is that they were all wearing the same high school uniform. "Ikuto, you're in highschool?" Luna said, walking over to them.

The two other boys practically dropped to the floor. "Of course Ikuto would know her..." they both mumbled.

Ikuto gave a sigh, then placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he said. She slapped his hand away as her eyes narrowed to a glare.

"You have a thing for not answering my questions, don't you?" she muttered. He smirked, then glanced over at the two boys behind him. They instantly got the message and walked off in the other direction.

Somehow the two ended up at an ice cream cart with Ikuto paying. She licked her vanilla ice cream while Ikuto studied her, occasionally licking his own. "Exactly what are you looking at?" she said with a sigh. He gave a smile, inching closer.

"Your face. You're pretty cute you know." he said with his sly tone. "Where were you off to today anyway?" he then asked.

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked over at him with a glare. "If you must know...I had some errands I needed to run." she said.

"What kind of errands?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" she said. Suddenly he placed a hand on her stomach, and she looked down.

"I'm worried that you'll open the stitches from your surgery." he whispered. For that moment, gazing into each others eyes, Ikuto didn't seem like such a bad guy. Maybe it was the uniform, but he actually looked pretty cute to Luna today.

He removed his hand from her stomach, and placed in on her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "I'm aware I should stay away from you for your sake, so why am I here..." he whispered.

"Ikuto... Your hands are really cold." she whispered. He immediately pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry about that." he said. Luna shook her head and gave a smile, a genuine, sweet smile she hadn't given in a long time. Ikuto's eyes slightly widened as he felt his heart tighten. He quickly looked away, clutching his hands into fists.

"Is something wrong." she asked. He merely shook his head, keeping his gaze off of her so she couldn't see his red face.

"Yo Ikuto!"

Both Luna and Ikuto looked up to see three other guys in high school uniforms running up to them. Once they reached the two, the seemed to focus more on Luna. "Whoa man Ikuto, is this your girlfriend? I can see why you completely ignore all the girls at school now!" one of them said. Luna looked over at Ikuto curiously, wondering why he didn't completely ignore her...even though he did ignore her questions.

"As a matter of fact..." Ikuto muttered, gently grabbing her free hand. "She is. This is Luna." he finished. Luna glanced over at him, and when she noticed his usual smirk, she decided to play along.

"Hello..." she said, now looking up at the two and taking a lick of her ice cream.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" they exclaimed, separating the two so they could crowd around her. So many questions were thrown at her, she didn't know where to begin, but instead of her having to answer any of them Ikuto pulled her out of the group.

"Her name is Luna Nakil...that's all you need to know." Ikuto muttered, holding her hand yet again. Luna didn't seem to react to all the attention, and they seemed to leave it be for now.

"Hey we were on our way to the shops, did you guys want to tag along?" one of the guys asked. Ikuto looked over at Luna, and awaited her answer. After awhile, she shrugged and gave a nod. Suddenly something caught her attention, and she turned to see a crying little boy. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up to see a blue balloon flying away. Oh how classic...

She stuffed the last bit of ice cream in her mouth, jumped on the bench they were once sitting on, quickly climbed in a tree, jumped, and grabbed the balloon by it's string before it got to far. After she was firmly on the ground, she handed the balloon to the boy and gave a smile. He instantly stopped crying and his mother thanked her.

"It was no problem." she said in a smooth voice, before standing up straight, and waving at the boy before she walked back over to the group of guys.

"So you do have some sort of sweet and innocent side." Ikuto said. Luna stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and glanced over at the boy who was walking away with his mom.

"He reminded me of my brother." she whispered, before looking back at them.

"So...cute.." the group of guys beside Ikuto whispered. Luna flicked the hair from her eyes and sighed.

"Should we go now?" she asked. They all nodded, and they were on their way. On the way to the shops, she learned the names of the three boys were Hiru, Hiteki, and Toshiro.

Ikuto was very protective of Luna while they were on the train. He stood directly beside her, holding her hand and looking off with that same distant yet harsh stare he sometimes had. When off of the train, Ikuto continued to hold her hand as they walked down the street. She figured it was only because of the joke they were pulling, and nothing else. Hiru and Hiteki decided to go to a bookstore first, and Luna didn't mind at all considering she wanted to go there anyway. Toshiro seemed to go off on his own, but soon came back holding up a poster.

"I knew your name sounded familiar! Your girlfriend Ikuto is Miss Nakil. The Luna Novina Nakil!" he exclaimed. Ikuto studied the poster, mostly looking at the picture of Luna sitting on a piano in some fancy dress.

"Please put that down...you'll cause a fuss." Luna said calmly, carrying a stack of books over in her hands. Toshiro slowly brought the poster down, and blushed.

"It's fine. I'm just used to going out and not having much trouble...I don't like to be known." she said then walked off to purchase the books she was carrying.

"Who is she..." Hiru whispered.

"Luna is a girl, can't we leave it at that?" Ikuto asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"But not just any girl Ikuto! She's a prodigy! She's like the most talented girl ever!" Toshiro said, "not to mention she's a model, her dad was a famous painter, and her mother is an author."

"Not to mention my brother is also extremely intelligent. Would you like to know my birthday and clothing size as well.?" Luna said, saying the last part rather sarcastically. The group all blushed but Ikuto, and Leilani merely smirked.

"Look, I'm a prodigy. Big deal...Lots of kids these days are." she said with a shrug.

"That fact that you're a prodigy isn't what's freaking Toshiro out. It's the fact that you're so cute!" Hiru said, nudging Toshiro. He pushed him in return and Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Soon enough they all left and visited other shops. Luna surprisingly got a lot of shopping done even with four guys. They found themselves all on the bus again, heading back around sun down. Ikuto wasn't holding her hand this time, but she didn't really mind. The train came to a sudden holt and Luna fell into Ikuto. He held her up, looking down at her with a smirk.

"You two haven't kissed all day, some couple you are!" Hiteki joked. Luna and Ikuto looked at each other, and just when he moved closer to kiss her, she placed her hand over his mouth.

"I caught Ikuto being a bit too smooth with a really cute girl earlier. I'm still not over it." she said, looking over at the three guys. Of course they believed her instantly.

"So has Ikuto asked you to the October festival yet Luna?" Toshiro asked. Luna's eyes slightly widened, and she looked up at Ikuto.

"October festival?" she asked rather softly.

Ikuto had a smooth smirk on his face as he placed his arms around her well proportioned body. "Would you like to go?" he asked. She was going to answer when suddenly the train came to a halt and they had to get off for their stop. The guys all walked her home, and along the way they Hiru, Hiteki, and Toshiro exchanged numbers with Luna.

Once outside of her house, she climbed the wall and then jumped to get balcony, pulling herself over the ledge. "Bye..." she said, giving a small wave before going inside of her room. She set all the books she bought on her bookshelf, and decided to leave all the other stuff she bought for tomorrow.

Lei and Sini cuddled into her pillow, while Luna crawled under the pillow. Nura on the other hand, spent the night looking out the window and casually glancing over at the sleeping Luna with a sympathetic look.

"Luna..." she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. "You're so strong..."


	7. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Here's the seventh chapter! Please Review and all that please! **

* * *

"Hello, Luna Nakil speaking." Luna answered her phone in a rather monotone way. She listened to the low voice on the other line and her eyes widened. She dropped the phone, grabbed her bag and ran out to her balcony. Once again, she jumped over the ledge and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Ikuto, isn't that your.."

She cut them short when she looked over at the group of boys. Once again Ikuto was standing there rather aloof. He walked over to her, looking down. He didn't smile at all and for a moment it worried her. As she stared her eyes began to water and she quickly turned away and ran off.

The guys looked at Ikuto, then at each other. "Uh, did you brake up with her or something?" Hiru asked. Ikuto glared at them all and they began to back away. Without a word he took off after her.

"Luna, what's wrong? What's the rush?" Lei asked trying to keep up with her running pace.

"It's Eric...I know where he is." she said, speeding up with even more determination. Before she knew it she found herself at the abandoned warehouse she was directed to go to.

"Luna...this doesn't look so safe." Lei whispered.

Luna looked up at the tall, dark building as her eyes narrowed to a glare. "We don't have a choice..." she muttered, walking in. The place was practically pitch black. Luna calmly walked through the abandoned building, finding an old staircase. Very carefully, she walked up the creaky wooden stairs. Once to the top, she spotted creepy weird looking dolls all over the place. They were broken and everything seemed a bit too creepy.

"Luna..."

She turned to see Ikuto with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Yoru on his shoulder. "What are you doing here." he muttered.

"My brother...He's here somewhere." she said. She watched as Ikuto suddenly became tense. She slowly turned around just in time to see an old doll with glowing eyes hovering above her. Just as she was about to be attacked. Ikuto slashed the doll into pieces. She looked back over at him, seeing a doll behind him as well.

Without thinking, she tackled him down just before the attack hit. "Ikuto...you should leave.." she whispered then noticed his cat ears. She glanced down and saw that he had made a full character transformation.

"I'm not leaving you here." he said. She looked at him curiously, then gave a small smile.

"Thank you...Ikuto..." she whispered once more before she got up. She wasted no time to make a character transformation with Sini. Ikuto couldn't help but stare at her for just a moment.

"Eric!" Luna yelled. Just then a loud obnoxious female laughter was heard. Ikuto stood right next to Luna in a protective manner. The laughter was heard again and suddenly the ground began to shake.

"ERIC!" She yelled again and then suddenly it all stopped. Everything got extremely quiet and the air seemed thick. Ikuto gripped Luna's hand and gave her a squeeze for confidence.

She closed her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath and began to sing softly. The song was a bit too soft for Ikuto to hear, but something about her seemed to change when she sang it.

"Luna!"

Her eyes widened, and she let go of Ikuto's hand. She ran off into utter darkness. Before Ikuto had the chance to go after her, she was thrown back by something unknown. Ikuto caught her, helping her standing on her feet once again.

"What was that..." she whispered, rubbing her head. Ikuto looked out with a glare, then suddenly pulled her away.

"Don't look back, Luna..." he said while running. He dragged her back downstairs and when she finally realized he was dragging her out, she pulled her hand away.

"Ikuto my brother is-"

"Looking for this." an annoying female voice spoke up. Luna turned around to see an older woman with bright red hair and blue eyes standing next to a boy.

"Eric!" Luna yelled, being held back by Ikuto. She fought her hardest as tears started to stream down her face. "Eric! It's me! It's your sister!" she yelled again.

"He can't hear you, loser. He's completely under my control." the lady said giving that ugly laugh they heard earlier.

"You old hag what did you do!" she screamed.

"Old? Why you little bitch..." she muttered.

"Do you really want to discuss who's the bitch? You stole my brother from me. You stole my life you freak!" she said.

"Luna...let's go..." Ikuto whispered.

"I can't just leave!" she said. It seemed as if he didn't understand the pain. How long she waited for news on her brother.

"Luna, trust me! She only wants you...you do anything now and she'll steal you! From your group...from Kukai...from me!" he said.

At that moment she felt like reality came to a stop. She knew Ikuto well enough to know he shouldn't be expressing such fondness toward her, so why was he?

"Ikuto...stop! I know you dont like me so just stop it!" she said, then looked at her brother. His eyes were glowing the same color all those dolls had been. She then glared at the woman next to him, and raised her hand. Just when she was going to attack, Ikuto gripped her hand and picked her up.

"You foolish girl..." he whispered. She changed back to her normal self, clinging to him.

He finally set her down at a park, changing back to his normal self as well. "Ikuto...I'm sorry." she whispered. He didn't say a word. He only pulled her into his embrace, and let her knew he was there for her.

"What am I to you..." he whispered.

She took a step back, covering her beating heart with her hand. "What...are.. You?" she whispered, eyes gazing into his. "Why ask such a question. Ikuto...I am nothing, so please...don't act like you like me. No one could ever like me."

Before he could respond, she gave a small smile and ran off. She had no idea where she was running, and when it started raining she took cover in a cafe. She made her way to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. How cliche, finding herself in a public bathroom while a storm kicked in. She didn't even have her phone to contact anyone.

"Eric..." she whispered, starring into the mirror over the sink. The more she stared, the more she hated herself. Pretty soon, she grew so irritated, she pulled a fist back and punched the mirror, completely shattering it. Her hand began to bleed in several places, and Lei and Sini stared at her with worried eyes.

She ran out of the Cafe, into the rain and wandered off to Kukai's house. When there, she knocked on the door with her uninjured hand. Soon enough, Kukai answered the door and seemed shocked to see her.

"Luna, it's late, and it's raining. What are you doing here?" he asked. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around him.

"Kukai i need you..." she whispered. At first he was so shocked that he didn't know what to do with his hands. Soon enough, he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. He then closed the door, examined her, and it was then when he noticed her bleeding hand.

"Luna, what is this?what happened?" he asked, gently taking her over to a bathroom. He turned the faucet on, then gently took off her bracelets on that arm. He began to gently pull pieces of glass out her hand, and sighed.

"I punched a mirror." she said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Why?" he asked, running water over her hand.

"I didn't want to see my reflection.." she whispered.

Kukai looked up at her for a moment, then started to bandage her hand. It was then he noticed the scars across her arm where her bracelets had been. He ran his fingers over them, and then looked up at Luna. She nervously pulled her hand away, and just stood there as her hair and clothes began to drip.

"Let me um..get you some clothes and a towel." he said, walking out of the bathroom. She placed her bracelets back on her arm, and stared at her bandaged hand.

"Here, sorry if the clothes are a bit big. They're mine." he said. All she could do was nod, and then he closed the door so she could change. After taking off her clothes, she began to dry her hair with the towel. She then slipped on the green pajama pants and the black t-shirt he gave her. After, she walked out and saw Kukai leaning against the wall.

"Come on, let's go in my room and talk." he whispered, taking her uninjured hand and walked to his room. His room was nice.

She sat on the edge of his bed, and looked up at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The direction and pattern of those scars were to perfect to be accidents, and it bothered him.

"Luna I-"

"Kukai...please." she whispered, now laying down on his bed, get bright eyes looking up at him. He sat down next to her, and held her hand.

They sat in silence for awhile, but soon Lei came over and pushed Kukai. He looked at her as she wrapped her arms around her body as if trying to tell him to hold Luna. He took that suggestion, laying down next to her and wrapping his arm around. She positioned herself so that she laid her head on his chest.

"Kukai...I don't want to be alone." she whispered, still holding his hand.

"You won't ever be alone Luna, I'll be here." he whispered back.

Meanwhile Daichi, Lei, and Sini sat in a corner communicating with each other.

"I think Ikuto is better for Luna.." Sini whispered.

"But Kukai really likes Luna..." Daichi whispered back.

"I do like Kukai more." Lei whispered.

The three looked over at the couple and sighed. "We should just leave it up to them." Daichi whispered and they agreed.

The two talked for awhile, but soon Luna fell asleep. Kukai gently brush the stray locks of hair from her face and smiled.

"Goodnight..." he whispered, taking a glance at her injured hand before falling asleep himself.


	8. Bonds Created

**A/N: Wooooooooooooo! I got my third reviewer! Thank you thank you! I would tell you who Luna will end up with in the end, but that would just spoil everything! I do however, have some surprises in store. -wink-**

* * *

Kukai eagerly awaited for Luna to enter the door for school the next week. When news got around that she would be coming back, the boys all got together with their welcome back gifts eagerly waiting as well.

The door slid open, and the class got extremely quiet. When Luna walked in Kukai stood up almost instantly. "Luna.." he whispered.

She smiled over in his direction, but was instantly rushed by a group of guys.

"Luna please accept this gift!"

"No, Luna accept mine!"

"Luna I know you'll love my gift the most."

She looked at them all and smirked. "Keep them. I like you all equally, and I couldn't accept a gift from either of you." the way she worded that made the boys completely swoon over her. If anything, it rose their infatuation for her even more. She slipped her way through them and made her way over to Kukai's desk.

The apples of cheeks turned a pale pink, her eyes narrowed to a glare as she looked to the side. "Kukai..." she whispered, holding out her bandaged hand that currently held boxed chocolates.

"I'm not very good at-"

"Luna."

She looked up at him, and he had that same smile as always. "Luna it's fine. I understand." he said. He took the box of chocolates and pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to thank me. I was happy to be there for you." he whispered.

She pulled away and smiled, then sat down in her seat right next to him. It reminded him of her first day, when he could barely speak to her let alone hug her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Kukai, who was standing there starring at her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. His face went completely red and he smiled. Those were the first words she said when they first met.

"Nothing." he said, sitting as well. The boys in the room didn't exactly seem the happiest with Kukai's sudden affection toward her.

The days rolled by, and soon the weeks rolled by as well. Then came the day where Nadeshiko left the guardians. It was a devastating day to say the least and Amu took it really hard.

"Amu..."

She turned away from her place starring at the sky. "Luna..." she whispered. Luna gave her best smile, and took Amu's hand, looking up at the sky as well.

"It'll be alright..." she whispered. Amu looked down at their hands and smiled. Secretly, Amu looked up to Luna but she could never admit it.

"Luna...who are you.." Amu asked.

Luna looked over at Amu curiously, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When we were at your house that day, I noticed a stack of papers on your desk. They were all your writing, but the name said Nova not Luna." Amu said.

Luna's pale lips curved into a smirk. Lei flew over to them and giggled. "Luna's full name is Luna Novina Nakil. Nova is what her mother used to call her for short. Those papers you saw were letters she wrote to her mother." Lei said.

"Letters you wrote? Why do you still have them all then?" Amu asked.

Luna then stuffed her hands in her pocket and kicked a pebble. "Never got the courage to send them..." she whispered.

"But you keep writing them?" Amu asked.

"I keep hoping one day I'll build up the courage to send them." she said, looking over at Amu with a smirk. Amu smiled, admiring her even more.

"Where is your mother?" Amy asked.

Luna sighed, looking up at the sky as if searching for something. "She's off in Paris somewhere, with her husband. I've met their son in secret when I was in Paris for a photo shoot. We keep in contact..." she said.

"What's he like?"

"He's a few years older than I am. He's a musician and he helps me with my songs sometimes...he's...so nice.."

"What's his name?" Amu asked.

"Darien..." Luna whispered.

"Da..ri..en…" Amu whispered, now looking up at the sky. "Luna…you're a great girl."

Luna's eyes widened and she looked over at Amu. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and then she looked down at the ground. "Thank you… Amu…" she whispered.


	9. The Joker Was Pulled

**A/N: Party Party! Here's the Ninth Chapter and such! Keep on reviewing and reading. This chapter is..kind of long...sorry. **

* * *

"Luna is late.." Yaya groaned, fidgeting in her seat. The all sat around, waiting for Luna to arrive so they could start their meeting.

"I should go look for her.." Kukai said, standing up from the table. Just as he was about to leave, Luna dashed in. Daichi, Kukai, Tadase, and Kiseki all blushed as they watched her run up to them.

She wore a short black skirt, with silver chained dropped down the side, a black corset, fish nets, black combat boots, and her normal set of bracelets. Her hair was in lose curls with a black bow headband set perfectly. Her eyelashes were thick, and her normally pale pink lips were a brighter pink.

She gave a bow, looking back up at them. "I'm so sorry. I have something I need to do." she said.

"Dressed like that?" Kukai asked, his face still red.

She looked away to hide her blush and nodded. "A boy from another school asked me to the October festival." she whispered.

Kukai practically dropped to the floor and Yaya giggled. "Kukai is jealous...because Luna has a daaaateee!" she sang.

"Not even, Yaya!" he protested.

Tadase smiled at the two then over at Luna. "Very well...be safe." he said, giving a nod. She smiled, then ran out.

It took her awhile to get to the meeting spot. She greeted Ikuto, Hiru, Hiteki, and Toshiro. Hiru whistled flirtatiously and she smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Nice to see you too." she said.

Truth be told, she hadn't seen Ikuto since that night they saw her brother. Hiru was the one who told her Ikuto still planned to go. When he looked at her, it was as if he found something he had lost years ago.

"Lu..na.." he whispered.

"Yes Ikuto we all know she looks great but get a hold of yourself!" Hiteki said, nudging him. They all laughed and before they knew it they were at the festival.

"We'll catch you guys later, we've got to meet up with our dates." Hiru said, as they walked off.

"You look really pretty Luna!" Yoru said. She smiled, rubbing his head.

"Thank you." she said then looked up at Ikuto. He was starring at her oddly, so she asked him what was wrong.

"You came...that's all. I didn't expect you to." he said with a small smile. She was set back a bit by that comment, and could only look away.

It was then she finally noticed all the fierce glares she was receiving from various girls. "Dont mind them." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a smile but suddenly was pushed away. Her eyes narrowed to a glare when she spotted a blond girl with fierce dark purple eyes standing in front of her.

"Stay away from Ikuto.." she said, her hands balled into tight fist.

"Utau...calm yourself." Ikuto said.

Utau pointed an accusing finger at Luna, glaring at her fiercely. "Who exactly do you think you are? Why are you suddenly butting into Ikuto's life! You have too many problems with yourself to ever be stable enough for Ikuto." she said, now pointing at her wrists.

Luna's eyes widened, as she took a small step back. "How did you-"

"How can you love anyone else if you can't even love yourself!" Utau spoke again.

"Utau stop it!" Ikuto yelled, "This isn't your place!"

"When will it ever be my place Ikuto. It's always Amu or her lately!" she whined.

Meanwhile, Lei and Sini were trying to comfort Luna while Yoru stared hopelessly. Yoru flew over to her hand, and nuzzled it. "I don't care Luna, and I'm sure Ikuto doesn't either." he said.

Lei and Sini both seemed to wait for a response, but when nothing came they began to get worried. She brought her hand to her eyes, and sniffled. "I really am pathetic aren't I? Who was I kidding?" she whispered, looking up at Ikuto. This girl she didn't even know had broken through every wall she ever built in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry Ikuto. I just...I'm really-"

Suddenly, her stare became blank. She fell to her knees and an egg rose from her chest. The eggs grew black and an X was placed on it. Utau smirked, but Ikuto stared in shock.

"Utau what did you do!" He said, as the X egg flew up into the sky.

"How was I supposed to know she had another egg." she said with a shrug. Ikuto bent down. Pushing up one of her bracelets and spotting her scars. He sighed then character changed. Just as he was about to go off, Utau grabbed his hand.

"What will you do? You can't cure her egg! You can't cleanse it Ikuto!" she said.

"No, but I know a girl that can." he whispered, snatching his arm away. He jumped up into the night sky, and Utau waisted no time going after him. Somehow, they found themselves back on the ground with the X egg floating between them.

"She gave it up Ikuto, why try and give it back!" she said with a smirk. "She doesn't deserve it." The X egg suddenly hatched and became an X Character.

"There it is!"

Ikuto glanced over to see Amu and her group of guardians. "Ikuto what are you doing!" Amu yelled just when the X character attacked them all.

"You don't know what it's like to be so alone!" the X character shouted, continuing to attack.

Kukai's eyes widened, and he looked around. "Kukai!" Daichi shouted, carrying over a sick looking Lei. "That character...it's Luna's." Daichi whispered.

"Luna's losing...every will she has to live. Without that we'll no longer exist even if we were created from her regrets and depression." Lei whispered. "We were there for her desire to not be alone. Please, save her..." she continued.

Kukai balled his fist and glared at Ikuto. "She was here with you, wasn't she?" he said. Ikuto didn't answer, merely stood there.

Suddenly they all paid attention to Amu when they heard her scream. The X character was sucking her into some sort of dark void. Immediately, Ikuto jumped in the way and blocked the attack, helping Amu land on her feet. "Save her..." he whispered, before jumping off into the night sky.

"No one could ever understand me!" they all heard Luna's voice just as the X character attacked. Amu dodged it and locked on to it; however, before she could cleanse it, it attacked again.

Kukai ran all over the place until he found Luna lying on the floor unconscious. He picked her up, scooping up Sini as well. "Luna hang in there...you're stronger than this." he whispered.

"OPEN HEART!"

Kukai looked up at the sky to see a bright light and smiled when he saw a small shining guardian character flying their way.

"Hello. I am her desire to be a better person, a good older sister, and the best wife she can be in the future." Kukai smiled, looking down at Luna.

"What's your name?" he asked the guardian character.

She giggled, just as her egg appeared. "You'll know when the time is right!" she said, being encased in her egg ad slipping back into Luna's chest. Her lilac eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Kukai.

"You're a beautiful girl, Luna." he whispered. Her face went red and she gave a smile.

"Oh Kukai..." she whispered.

"What is this sudden love I'm feeling?" Yaya said, popping out of nowhere. Now Kukai's face went red as well.

He set Luna down and they both looked away from each other. "Why don't we...all stay at the festival as a break?" Tadase said. Yaya immediately took her attention off the two and cheered. She ran off with Tadase and Amu, laughing all the way.

Kukai looked over at Luna and smiled, taking her hand. "Would you...like a prize or cotton candy..or something?" he asked rather nervously.

She smiled, and gave a nod. "Come on..." she said, pulling him along. She took him to the first booth, which was related to basketball. Immediately, her eyes set on a black Teddy bear with a purple bow. "Oh...Kukai..it's so cute." she whispered. He looked over at her, and smiled, handing the man a dollar. It was no problem for Kukai to win and get her the stuffed bear. She held it close to her, closing her eyes for a moment. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"Your girlfriend is extremely gorgeous." the man said, winking at Kukai. He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Uh. Thanks!" he said.

Luna thanked the man as well, and looked up at Kukai. He only blushed and they walked together through the festival.

"Hey Luna!"

Luna looked up to see Hiru running over to her. He glanced at Kukai and then at Luna with a confused expressed. "Where's Ikuto?" he asked. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked down.

"He left with a blond girl." she whispered. "This is my friend, Kukai."

"How could he do that man, wow." Hiru said, running his hand through his black hair.

"It's fine really Hiru!" she said, giving a small smile. Hiru placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'll call you later, Kay? Right now I have to get back to my date." he said, giving another smile before running back over to the group. Hiteki and Toshiro waved, and she waved back.

"Who was that?" Kukai asked, clearly jealous that and older guy knew Luna so fondly.

"A friend, that's all." she said, spotting a cotton candy vendor. She dragged him along and giggled, paying for a bag. She tore a piece off, giving some to Daichi, Lei, and Sini. She then tore another piece off, and plopped it in her mouth, holding the whole thing out to Kukai.

He gave a smile, taking a piece and slipping it in his mouth. Cotton Candy was so...exotic the way it melted in your mouth. Somehow they found themselves on a bench, looking up at the sky.

"Kukai, what are you wishing for? If we were to find the Embryo..." she whispered.

"I still don't know...how about you?" he said.

"There's so many things. At first, I wanted a better home, and for my father to stop drinking. Then I thought, if my father could ever do such a thing, he would have stopped so then I just wanted to be loved." she whispered, holding the stuffed bear close to her. "Then I wanted to stop...stop cutting myself." Her voice this time was extremely soft. She looked over at Kukai and sighed. "Now...I just want my brother back..."

"May I ask...what was it like. The first time..." he asked, pointing to her wrist.

With a sigh, she looked down at her wrist. "My father came home one night completely drunk and he brought a woman home. I immediately told my brother to stay in my room, and then told the woman to leave. My father got angry with me, and hit me a few times." She paused, clearing her throat as she remembered that horrible night.

"As you saw when you came over, I now hit my father. I realized when he was drunk, he wasn't in the right state of mind. He wasn't my father, so hitting him was my completely okay...anyway, after I put my brother to bed that night, I was in my room looking at my reflection. I just...I just hated myself so much and well...you know the rest." she finished.

He put his arm around her and sighed.. "I don't want you to ever do that again." he whispered.

"I know...it's..a hard thing to take in." she whispered.

In the distance Ikuto watched the two. "He's better off with her Ikuto." Utau said.

"You're only saying that because your jealous." he scoffed. But as he stared, he began to think Kukai was actually more suited for her, but in the end it was her heart that would chose who she wanted. He stood up, and sighed, walking off calmly with his hands in his pockets.


End file.
